


provocation

by prowlish



Series: commissions [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too much tension between an Autobot and a Decepticon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	provocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graveyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard/gifts).



> one of three commissions for Graveyard. thanks so much!

This was no good, no good at all. Blaster had him cornered, which was bad enough -- he _was_ one of Prime’s most dangerous warriors! But Soundwave’s problem was a little more… personal. See, it was no big deal finding some Autobot attractive. That was just part of being a living mechanism! But when this hypothetically attractive enemy felt the same way _and_ had no detectable qualms about faction lines…

Soundwave bit at his lips under the mask. His problem was far from hypothetical. His problem was Blaster pressing his back to a wall, frame hot and close against his own, and the sounds of battle faraway.

Scrap.

He couldn’t give in, no matter how tempting. He had to push Blaster away, ignore the hot arousal prickling through his circuits. Soundwave lifted his hands, put them against Blaster’s shoulders…

...and squeezed at the plating with a soft gasp when he felt the Autobot mouthing and kissing at his facemask. Unexpected, yes, but the real surprise was how damnably _erotic_ Soundwave found that. His fingers squeezed again at Blaster’s shoulders, processors grinding to a halt and frame heating at the insistent pings from his interface.

Oh, he couldn’t frag an Autobot, especially not here in the outer ruins of Kaon, pinned to a crumbling wall. But it was so hard to do nothing, and before he knew it, he’d retracted his faceplate and pulled Blaster closer.

There was a pause, a hot moment of gasping intakes, when their gazes locked and Blaster seemed in quiet awe of Soundwave’s features. But not a moment longer and he’d brought their lips together.

Primus. The contact was electric, an amplification of the heat from their initial touch. Soundwave moaned, wrapping his arms tight around Blaster. A low rumble came from the mech and he pinned Soundwave tighter to the wall.

How had he ever resisted before? How could he do so ever again? Blaster’s kiss and touch were both hungry and reverent. He blazed against Soundwave, as intense as the wild pulsing of their embers that sent their fields fluxing and boiling into each other -- loud and reverberating like the music he’d sometimes hear Blaster listening to. The taste of his glossa, the nip of a fang -- it was all so intoxicating, Soundwave could hardly believe it -- and in this moment he knew he was in trouble. 

But he couldn’t stop, couldn’t dream of stopping -- not until a tug at his ember and a little voice on his private intercom.

Ravage.

An odd mixture of relief and disappointment cascaded through him. It was, at least, an excuse to break away from their addictive tangle of limbs. Blaster stared, surprised and looking as disappointed as Soundwave felt. There was even a hint of defiance, something that should worry Soundwave, not make his fuel pump quicken excitedly.

“Ravage is calling,” he said. As if he had to excuse himself. “Needs some help.” It wasn’t untrue. But the smug look Blaster gave him made Soundwave flush and cover his face again.

Finally, _finally_ , Blaster stepped away. “Well, we can’t have our little guys waiting.”

Blaster understood -- anyone with their particular ember-type would. But he also recognized the convenience of it. Soundwave left while he could, but he’d have memories of more than just the leering grin on Blaster’s face as he darted out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
